After the Fact
by Bookwurmish
Summary: This is my first story, and I'm no good at writing summaries, so, here goes: It's been 10 years since Frodo has sailed to the Havens. Iluvatar has seen he feels alone, among all the elves, and he sends a stranger to Arda.
1. 1 Imperfect REVISED

Disclaimer: None of the characters that you recognize belong to me, although I wish that they did. They were all invented by the genius of literature, J.R.R. Tolkien. Except the one's you don't recognize. I'm going to try my VERY hardest not to make this a Mary-Sue, but, alas, it looks as though it will turn out that way, but maybe a TINY bit less Mary-Sueish then you're used to. But if a story turns out with a happy ending, isn't that a bit Sue-ish? I hate sad endings, so I won't ever write a story with one, don't worry. Please, if you review, no flames. Just compliments (Just kidding! I'm so humble aren't I?), and constructive criticism, heavy onthe "constructive", light on the "criticism"... After all, this is my first story (keep that in mind), and you wouldn't want me to be discouraged from writing stories forever, would you? On with the story!

* * *

After the Fact

Chapter 1: Imperfect

A tear rolled down my face as I stared out to the sea, towards the Shire. Thinking of what I missed out on when I decided to leave Middle Earth always did this to me. After a while, I'd come to my senses, and remember that it wasn't really my choice, it had to happen. If I hadn't left, I would have wasted away, so leaving was the best and only option for me. After a short while, I could usually get up, dry my face, and walk away. But sometimes, like now, it took a little longer.

I have always wished I had someone to love me, like Sam has Rosie, and, no doubt, by now, Merry and Pippin have someone too. Ah well, some things, I suppose are not meant to be. It can be hard, you know, to live among the immortal youth and beauty of the elves. But now, I suppose, I too am immortal, but certainly not beautiful! Some of the lasses at the Shire thought I was good looking surely, I think; for more than a few have asked me to dance many a Midsummer's Eve festival. But none of them thought me beautiful! Hopefully not, at least! I laughed as I thought of that, for though all of them vied for my heart, not a one of them won it.

They were all the same to me: perfect. All had short, curly, brown hair, hazel eyes, and a sprinkling of freckles across their nose. All loved cooking, and cleaning, and taking care of their families. They enjoyed domestic things obviously, openly, but as soon as I would bring up the topic of adventure, and far away lands, they would change the subject. I have certainly had enough adventure as I could ever want or need, even if the most exciting thing in their lives is saving a burning pie, or chasing a spider out of the kitchen. The thought amuses me. Why haven't I ever met a young hobbit-lass who enjoys things worth enjoying? Climbing trees, excitement, books, learning, or anything like that? Why must they all be perfectly normal and perfectly dull?

Merry told me Eowyn is like that. The exciting girl, not the dull one. I wonder if she's the only one like that in the world? I would like to meet a girl with midnight black hair, as some of the elves have, but not perfectly straight and neat. Flyaway, with some waves and curls in it. And not rose-petal skin either! Arwen was very nice, but she was afraid to get out in the sun for fear it would freckle her perfect complexion. I didn't know elves could have freckles… I would want a girl who spends all her time outside on the beach, in the bright sunlight, her skin tan, to prove it.

Calluses on her hands, to show she's not afraid to work hard. A bright, sunny smile, to show she's mischievous. And a musical laugh, to show she's not afraid of who she is. Yes, that would be my perfect girl: Tall, but not too tall, messy, raven-wing's black hair, with sun-streaks, tanned skin, callused hands, and eyes the color of the sea in it's many forms and moods. I might as well dream about her, because as sure as I'll see the sun first thing tomorrow, she does not exist, at least not in this world. I wish I had someone imperfect.


	2. 2 Stranger in Arda

Chapter Two

Stranger in Arda

"Help me! Someone! Please help!" I heard a shriek, a crack, and then an unfamiliar voice, calling out those words. The voice sounded female, and young, but not too young, almost an adult. Maybe... No, of course not. I pushed that thought out of my head, the thought that it might be someone for me. Although I had decided this, I ran towards the voice, trying to bring aid to someone in danger, or hurt. But what could happen in the Undying Lands, I had no idea. I gasped as soon as I came in view of the person, and for two reasons. First, that it was a girl, trapped underneath a heavy old tree limb, one from one of the largest trees, thick and long. And second, this girl was not just any girl, this girl was my dream girl. She had the hair, messy but silky, long and black, the skin, she looked as if she spent all her days out in the sun. If I could see her hands, I had no doubt that they would be tough and calloused, regardless of her beauty, which was obvious. But the most shocking thing of all were... Her eyes. When she turned them on you, her gaze dragged you in, to a place far, far, away, the place she has always wanted to go to, but has never been. It was there that I saw as I looked into her eyes. They were the single most shockingly beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life. They captured the sea in all of it's moods: glassy, stormy, slightly waved. But right now, they were filled with pain. They were, and still are, the sea personified. I stood there for a few seconds, which to me seemed like an eternity, when her pain filled cries brought me back to the present.

"Don't just stand there! Please! I'm begging you! Get this off me before I die! Hurry!" The thought of this beautiful creature dying made me hurry as I had never before in my life. I ran over to the impossibly large tree branch, and tried dragging it off of her, but it was too big, and I was too small, and my mind was whirling with the thought of her. But when she turned those eyes at me, filled with agony to the brim, I somehow gained inhuman strength. Actually in-hobbit strength, but that doesn't matter. I lifted the branch several inches off the ground, and tossed it off of her. It landed a few feet away. I reached over and gently picked her up off of the ground. She was almost exactly my size, but she felt light as a feather.

"Don't carry me, please." She managed to croak out, now all her energy gone, "I can walk myself." I admired her spirit, and set her down. She took two steps, and crumpled to the ground in a heap. I was immediately at her side, and discovered that she had fainted. I took her up again, and started back towards the group of houses, back towards the healing powers of the elves.


	3. 4 Silaerín

Chapter 4

Silaerín

I threw myself against Elrond's door. I chose Elrond for he is known for his healing powers, and he lives closest to the sea. No one came and opened the door. I threw myself against it a second time. A third. I yelled desperately for Elrond, someone, anyone. If I lost her, Dúrvainwen, as I called her untill she woke up, I would be losing the most precious thing that I have ever held in my arms. More precious to me than my mithríl coat, or sting, or the Light of Elbereth. Whether I willed it or not, she was now my life. Perfectly imperfect. I had not spoken to her once, yet I knew that I loved her. I yelled untill my voice was hoarse. A hoarse throat is only temporarily, but death, death is forever. And if Elrond did not hurry, death would be the fate of Dúrvainwen, and, as such, my fate as well. After what was actually a few minutes, but to me seemed like hours, Elrond, and almost the whole population of Arda it seemed, arrived.

Not knowing what had possessed the Halfling to yell so, they all came running. Gandalf reached me first.

"What is wrong with you Frodo my lad? You scared us half to death!", Gandalf called out gruffly from a few feet behind me.

Could they not see her? See the way her spirit was leaving her body even know? The way her crushed ribs stuck out at awkward angles? The pain in her face, even as she slept?

"I found her, under a tree! Help her please! Help Dúrvainwen, before she perishes! Elrond! She needs you! Galadriel! Please use your mind and bring her back to us, back to her body! She's dying, can't you see that? Give her aid, before it's too late!" I was babbling hysterically, but I didn't care, not as long as Dúrvainwen lived to see another day.

_ /Frodo Baggins of the Shire. Ringbearer of old. Do not fear. Even as we speak, I am bringing the girl back. She comes back reluctantly though, for her body is in great pain. If she is seen to right away, she will most likely live./_

I could hear Galadriel's musical voice in my my mind, and reassurance pouring in like a flood. I was grateful. Elrond tried to take Dúrvainwen from me, but I clasped her tight to my chest. When she cried out in pain, Elrond nodded to me, and led the way into his home. As I followed, I couldn't help but look down at her face. I resisted the urge to stroke her forehead, or kiss her soft-looking lips. The most important thing right now was getting her to live. When she was better, then I could try to get her to fall in love with me too. I had never believed in true love, or love at first sight, till I had seen Dúrvainwen.

Elrond opened the door to a guest bedroom, and led the way inside. He turned down the covers to the soft feather-filled bed, and helped me lay Dúrvainwen, bloody, bruised, and battered as she was, down among the silk and satin of the sheets. An elf named Lothdhínwen started heating some water to wash off Dúrvainwen. Until then, she took a cool cloth and dabbed at the open cuts and dirt and sweat on Dúrvainwen's beautiful face, and parts of her that could be seen. Legs, arms, shoulders. All were covered in blood and grime. I stood by her bed, just staring down at her.

"Will you being staying at her bedside the entire night, Frodo of the Ring? I can get you a pallet made on the floor beside the bed." Elrond's voice broke the trance I was in temporarily.

"Yes, Master Elrond, I believe I shall. Thank-you. That's very considerate of you." I looked at him troubledly. "Will she live to see the world again, my lord?"

"Only time, and a thorough inspection can tell. I can not hurry time, but if you will let go of her hand and move aside, I can do the inspection." I moved quickly. Too quickly. I tripped on the rug and fell. Elrond looked over at me, his eyes smiling. "That's the first time I've seen you trip in years, young hobbit! I wonder what's come over you!"

I knew he was only teasing me, but still I blushed. I hoped he couldn't see, but two miracles in one day? That's a little too much to ask for.

Elrond closed his eyes, then held his hands on the sides of her head, for about one and a half minutes. When he opened his eyes, he looked both encouraged and grave.

"It seems she has had a clean cut of the eleven ribs that were crushed by that tree limb, which is a good thing, but she also has a small bit of internal bleeding, and if that doesn't clear up, it could be fatal. Also, do you see the cuts and scrapes on her arms and face?" I nodded my head yes. "Well, she did not receive them here. She received this from wherever she originally came, and it appears that she has older scars, from previous things of the sort."

We heard some chimes and bells in the distance, summoning us for dinner. Elrond started to walk out, then turned around. "I would tell you to come to dinner, but since you seem to show more preference to staying and watching the girl (Don't try to disguise it, I can tell. It's obvious, because you are not moving from her side!), I'll send you some food, and a lime drink for the girl if she wakes up."

Before I could thank him, he had turned and walked from the room.

* * *

A few hours later, I had just dozed off when I heard Dúrvainwen stirring. I was immediately up and at her side.

She turned to me, her eyes foggy, and tried to speak, but her throat was too dry, and it just came out like a croak. I handed her the lime drink, which was kept cold by a special kind of rock it was sitting on, and she drank it. She motioned for me to come closer sith her hand. I leaned towards her, thrilled that she had finally awoken, and she spoke.

"You're the one who rescued me." Those six words, as clear as anything I had ever heard, although spoken softly. She had a rich, musical voice, one that reminded me of the elves singing. "Thank-you. If you hadn't have come, I would have died. I need to rest some, but I will wake up in the morning. Good-bye untill tomorrow-- for I can feel sleep coming."

"Wait!" I don't know why I said this, but I wanted to know something, so bad that it hurt. "What is your name?" That was the thing I most wanted to hear her say. I don't know why, so don't ask. I think I shall never know.

She spoke one last thing before her eyes closed in slumber once again. She sighed deeply as if content, and said, "My name," I had to lean in closer to hear her, her voice was going again, "My name is Silaerín."

* * *

Silaerín means Queen of the Shining Sea

Lothdhínwen means Silent Flower Maiden

Dúrvainwen means Dark Beautiful Maiden

You probably already know what Elrond and Galadriel mean, but I don't care, I'm going to tell you any way. And I don't think Frodo has a meaning.

Elrond means Star-Cave, or Star-Dome

Galadriel means Maiden/Lady Crowned with a Radiant Garland

* * *

Hi everybody! I just got my first review! Thanks matrixelf! Actuall, I don't know if I should say "everybody", since I only know one person is reading this. So, if you are, please, click that little blue button on the left, and review, review, review! Thank-you! ----Rachel, or whatever my screen name is. 


	4. 5 Frodo

Chapter 5

Frodo

I have a _really_ bad cold, and headache, and it's Christmas Day too, darn it!, so I can't think straight. Forgive me for any mistakes I might write, grammatical, or spelling, or anything else, thank-you. And if you want to sue me for saying anything is mine, see Chapter 3. On with the chapter!

_/Silaerín's POV, which, if you don't know, then 1) You're hopeless, no offense if you don't know, and 2) Means Point of View./_

I woke up in horror, knowing I would get another beating for running away again, when I looked up at the ceiling, and realized where I was. Actually, I didn't know where I was, but I realized that where I was, was _definitely not _Idaho. I sighed or made some noise of that type in relief, and when I did, a black-haired blue-eyed head appeared over mine. I squeaked with surprise and fell out of the bed. Immediately, this boy was over there, helping me up, because when I tried getting into bed again, a felt sharp pains in my ribs, and fell to the ground, blacked out.

I came to my senses a few moments later, and found that my throat was dry. I motioned to the boy for some water, you know, pointing at my throat, pretending I was drinking, that sort of thing. He handed me a glass of some green stuff, which looked, I'm serious, like vomit, puke, throw-up, what ever you want to call it, or don't want to call it. I thought it was probably medicine, and screwed up my face, and drank it in one gulp. To my surprise, I felt better almost instantaneously, and it tasted delicious. Like cucumbers, and limes, and honeydew melons, and other green things. I cleared my throat, and began to talk to the boy sitting there.

"So, ummm, I guess I've been out a pretty long time, huh? And what's your name? And what is this place? And what happened? And why am I here? And...."

I stopped talking as he began to laugh. He had a nice laugh, like he was happy, for the first time in years, not like he felt I was something to laugh at or make fun of.

"Do you want me to answer your questions in order? Or just say things at random that I think would be of interest to you?" He had an English accent, which was weird, because England is no where _near_ Idaho, and he sounded, I don't know, I guess _cultured_ would be the best word for it.

"In order I guess, that is, if you can remember what order I asked you them!" If he didn't remember, I wasn't going to tell him!

"Well then, first, yes, second, Frodo Baggins, at your service miss, third, Arda, fourth, you were crushed by a tree, and fifth, so you could heal. Does that help you any Silaerín?"

"It would, Frodo, except for the fact that," if I was pale enough to show when my face got red, I would look like a tomato, "I don't remember what my questions were..."

This time when he laughed, I laughed with him.

"That is fine, Silaerín, all that you need to know is that you are here, and you are safe."

"Well, I have a few more questions as well. Don't think I'm letting you off that easily! Why are your ears pointy at the tips? Did I miss something? Is it, like, Halloween?" I felt the tops of my ears too. To my surprise, they were pointy as well. "And why are my ears pointy? What am I? Some kind of mini elf?"

"The answers in order again: I'm a Hobbit, no, no, I don't know, I thought a Hobbit too, I don't think so."

A Hobbit? What was a Hobbit? They sounded vaguely familiar, like some movie that I wasn't let to see. Of course, I was never let to see any movie...

"And what's Halloween?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Halloween is a holiday from where I come from where you dress up as whatever you want, and go around Trick-or-Treating to get candy. And where's Arda?"

"What is candy and Trick-or-Treating? And Arda is in Middle Earth."

Middle Earth sounds no where _near_ Idaho. Or England. This could not be good. Or bad, as the case is.

"Forget about the candy and all that mess. Stand up please, Frodo. I need to see something." He stood. He looked pretty short, like around 3' something, or 4' something, which was ridiculous. "Help me stand up too. Please and thank-you!" He hesitated, then gripped my hand tightly. His hand felt dry, and warm. A small spark shot through us at the contact. I gasped, and he let go. We weakly laughed it off, and he grabbed my hand again. This time, we ignored the spark. He held me against his side, and I leaned on his shoulder to stabilize myself. I measured myself against him. I was only a little bit shorter.

"Frodo, how tall are you anyway? 5'8"?" He had to be around 5'8" to only be that much taller than I am. Or at least, that's what I thought.

"I am 3'10", tall for a Hobbit. You must be about 3'8"." His reply shocked me.

"Before we go any further, what is a Hobbit, Frodo?"

"A Hobbit is a human-or-elf-like person who is around 3 feet tall, has large hairy feet, lives in the Shire, Buckland, or Tookland (B-w-ish-- I don't think that's right, sorry. If you know what it's really called, tell me in a review and I'll fix it. Thanks!), and has elf-like ears."

"Wait a second," I said slowly, "So you're telling me that Hobbers, or Hobbits, or Whatever-you-are's are real? And so are Elves?"

"Yes, " he answered, sounding surprised, "Of course! I can see how you might not know about Hobbits, even after all we did, but not Elves! Are you from far away? Around Gondor? But there Queen is an Elf...." he said half to himself.

"You could say that, if you wanted to." This was so great! I had always dreamed of living in a place with Elves and dragons, and all sorts of other things like that! I'd been dreaming of that all my life. Suddenly, my knees gave out, and I crashed against him and knocked him down. He lifted my back onto the bed and sat down beside me.

"Are you ok?" He asked me, his face worried. "Should I take you to Elrond? Do you need help? Medicine? Anything?"

"Naw, that's ok," I answered. "Just a moment of weekness I guess. Hey, when you saved my life, did you happen to see a backpack?'

"A backpack?"

"It's a sack-like thing that you wear on your back. This one's black. And what did you mean after all Hobbit's have done?" I just remembered to ask that.

"No, I've haven't seen it, but if you want, I can carry you there. And I think it would be better if you read something, instead of me telling you about it. I'll give you the book after we have found your sack, if you like..." He said.

"Oh! Thanks!" I said. "Are you sure you can carry me all that way?" When he nodded his head, I went on. "Great! Well then I'd love to read your book. It sounds great!"

"That's very kind of you. Now let's go find your back-pack!" He picked me up and carried me out the door, and we left for the tree-fall-place.


End file.
